


Get Ready to Go

by saekhwa



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: BAMF Women, Black Character(s), Character Death Fix, Character(s) of Color, Gen, Latino Character, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa
Summary: Amanda had known the answer before Batman ever walked through the door.





	Get Ready to Go

**Author's Note:**

> The post credits scene just gave me this image of Batman being super judgy and Amanda Waller giving no fucks. Also inspired by spending days gettin hype on female MCs and appreciating Viola Davis' incredible skill at showcasing how badass Amanda Waller is.

Like always, Amanda heard the swish of Batman's cape against the floor before he actually entered her field of vision. 

"I don't like being led," he said, the timbre of his voice deeper as if that added any weight to words that were essentially meaningless. 

She understood that what he'd meant were the breadcrumbs she'd left that had led him straight to Lawton and Lawton, ultimately, to Belle Reve for her task force. But Batman's words didn't ascribe any weight to what amounted to a warning. Amanda would do what she needed to do, whatever it took. 

And to drill the point home, she said, "Then maybe," and paused to look at him. He continued staring through the window. "You shouldn't have gotten Superman killed."

A muscle in his jaw twitched, and there it was: the guilt that drove him. Everyone had their weaknesses, especially rich white boys who dressed up in their expensive costumes, pretending they were solving crimes instead of committing them. Facial recognition software wasn't doing any of these metahumans or vigilantes any favors. 

But that's why Batman had come to her, after all. 

She turned her attention back to Santana, laid out on the gurney, hardy, whole, and very much in human form again. 

"He should be waking up now," she said. 

She walked to the door, using her body to block the keycode, because if Batman wanted in here without her, then she was going to make damn sure he had to work for it. The three-inch steel bolts drew back with a snick of sound, and when she turned the knob, the door opened with a guided ease, revealing a six-inch thick metal door that she knew only served as a deterrent rather than an escape-proof containment unit. She didn't need a new way to house Santana when she got him back to Belle Reve, though. He'd stay no matter what Batman offered him. 

"How?" Santana demanded when they stepped through. 

He touched his face and then his chest, staring with wide eyes at Amanda and then Batman two steps behind her. She held the ring Santana had been looking for in her open palm. He reached for it but stopped himself, staring at Batman again. She didn't bother turning around to see what intimidation techniques he was attempting behind her. 

"You're alive," she said. "Be grateful for that."

He snatched back his ring, muttering, "I am," as he held it to his chest. "Of course I am. It's just—" He looked at Amanda again. "Why haven't you locked me back up?"

"I intend to," Amanda said, especially now that the doctors had completed their tests, none of which could explain his transformation. They hadn't found anything in the husk of what was left of Enchantress either. "But he wants to speak to you first."

Santana frowned, glancing at her and then back at Batman, who stepped forward. He left Amanda a clean line of sight but towered over Santana. The effect was somewhat diminished under the bright fluorescent hospital lights.

"You chose imprisonment," Batman said, "but you don't belong there. You sacrificed yourself in Midway. That makes you a hero, and I could use you."

She didn't bother hiding her smirk. Batman clearly hadn't planned this speech ahead of time. Even if he had, she'd known the answer before he ever deigned to walk down that hall and judge her for her decisions. 

Santana shook his head, fist closed tight around his wedding ring. "Nah, man. I know where I belong."

"Your family—"

There was fire in Santana's eyes, but it didn't form into anything solid. She kept her finger on the failsafe button on her cell phone anyway. 

"Don't," Santana said. "Don't tell me what they'd want out of me." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he just shook his head and murmured something in Spanish too quickly for Amanda to parse the words. He looked up, shoulders squared, and met Batman's gaze head on. "I ain't no hero." He turned to Amanda. "Take me back to Belle Reve. Put me back in the pipe. I just wanna be left alone."

She nodded and escorted Batman out of the room, the door sealing shut behind them, bolts whirring back into place.

"You still owe me those files," he said, and then turned his back to her, heading down the hall. 

Amanda shook her head. "Next time." He didn't turn around, but she didn't need him to. He stopped, right in the center of the hall. "Send Wonder Woman. She's a better diplomat."

Batman angled his head, just enough for her to see his jawline, the perpetual five o'clock shadow that dotted his square features. "I'll tell her you said that."

She nodded. She didn't need to have the last word when she'd already won, so she watched him continue his steady stride until he reached the door leading to the stairwell. When he'd gone, she called Reeder. 

"Take Santana back to Belle Reve."

Then she hung up and made her own quiet exit.


End file.
